


A Good Idea

by ladymisteria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: «E se...»«No».«Ma...»«No» ripeté John Watson, senza neppure guardare l’amico.Non gliel'avrebbe data vinta anche quella volta.Era dalla sera prima che Sherlock continuava a tartassarlo con la sua assurda proposta.Per una ragione a lui del tutto ignota, il suo migliore amico - nonché coinquilino - si era messo in testa di prendere un cane."





	A Good Idea

 

«E se...»

«No».

«Ma...»

«No» ripeté John Watson, senza neppure guardare l’amico.

Non gliel'avrebbe data vinta anche quella volta.

Era dalla sera prima che Sherlock continuava a tartassarlo con la sua assurda proposta.

Per una ragione a lui del tutto ignota, il suo migliore amico - nonché coinquilino - si era messo in testa di prendere un cane.

Non che avesse qualcosa contro quelle povere bestiole, ma sentire Sherlock Holmes affermare di volerne uno era come sentire la Creatura di Frankenstein decantare l'amore per il suo creatore.

Altamente impossibile e di certo alquanto sospetto.

«Non sai neppure di cosa...»

«Oh no, Sherlock. _So esattamente_ di cosa stai parlando. Stai ancora torturandomi con la tua assurda idea di avere un cane».

Il detective non parlò, colpito da quell'improvviso lampo di genio da parte dell'amico.

«Quindi? Possiamo?»

«No!» ripeté il medico, esasperato.

Sherlock si corrucciò all'istante, raggomitolandosi sulla sua poltrona preferita.

John dovette trattenersi dal ridere a quella vista.

Sembrava un bambino la cui madre aveva vietato di vedere il programma preferito alla TV.

«Posso farti una domanda io, ora?»

«No».

Il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo, correggendosi mentalmente.

_Era_ un bambino.

«Pensa solo ai benefici che potremmo trarne» tentò Sherlock.

«Benefici?».

John si diede mentalmente dello stupido per avergli prestato il fianco.

Vide un lampo di vittoria brillare per un attimo negli occhi glaciali di Sherlock.

Avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, lasciando che anche quell'idea venisse rimossa dal cervello "Hard Disk" dell'amico.

«Per esempio, se prendessimo un Dobermann e lo addestrassimo, potrebbe aggredire Mycroft. Niente più visite sgradevoli da parte sua»

«Oh, Signore» mormorò John coprendosi gli occhi, indeciso se mettersi a ridere o meno.

«Vuoi sapere un altro beneficio dell'averne uno?»

«No!».

«Potrebbe badare alla signora Hudson mentre noi non ci siamo. Niente più uomini della CIA che la aggrediscono»

«E che volano giù dalla finestra innumerevoli volte» completò John.

«Allora?» chiese speranzoso il detective.

«No».

Sherlock spalancò la bocca, offeso.

«Potrei prenderlo comunque, e ignorare quello che dici tu al riguardo» borbottò.

«E io potrei dare retta alla vocina che ho in testa e romperti il setto nasale, una volta per tutte».

John lasciò perdere il giornale, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Posso sapere perché tutto ad un tratto desideri a tal punto un cane?».

Il detective parve sorpreso dalla domanda.

«Per gli stessi motivi per cui altre persone ne prendono uno»

«Che sarebbero?».

Sherlock lo guardò corrucciato.

«Li conosci. Che senso avrebbe dirteli?»

«Proverebbe che li sai anche tu».

Sherlock guardò John come se gli avesse appena detto che la regina in realtà era una venditrice di caramelle.

«Credi che non sappia i motivi per cui una persona pondera l'idea di avere un animale in casa?»

«Esattamente».

«E perché pensi questo?»

«Per il semplice fatto che abbiamo entrambi già avuto modo di sperimentare quanto le cose comuni ti siano completamente ignote».

Il detective sembrò piccato.

«Per avere compagnia; per fare attività fisica; per aiutare gli animali... E per tutte quelle altre futili motivazioni _che conosci anche tu_. Contento ora? Ho superato il tuo stupido test?».

John annuì.

«Mi diresti perché _proprio ora_ hai questo slancio di umanità verso gli animali, Sherlock?».

L'altro fece spallucce.

«Ieri sera ho letto di un cane che ha salvato la vita al padrone che stava annegando. Non piacerebbe anche a te?»

«Preferirei di gran lunga che fosse il mio migliore amico a salvarmi dall'annegamento, ma se in quel momento tu fossi proprio _così occupato_...».

Il detective lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«E' un sì, questo?».

John lo studiò.

«Perché questa cosa non mi convince?».

Sherlock assunse un'aria da santarellino.

«Non ne ho idea» disse, innocente.

John scrollò le spalle.

«Sai, ho la vaga sensazione che quel povero cane preferirebbe di gran lunga essere abbandonato sull'autostrada, piuttosto che entrare in tuo possesso. E lo dico solo perché _sono certo_ che tutta questa faccenda in realtà nasconda uno dei tuoi esperimenti. Ad ogni modo...».

*

John Watson sospirò.

Gliel'aveva data vinta di nuovo.

Alla fine aveva ceduto, accettando di accogliere un cucciolo di beagle nel loro appartamento di Baker Street.

Tuttavia sapeva che quello non era che l'inizio.

Dopo la battaglia per la decisione di prendere o meno un cane, rimaneva ancora da affrontare un'altra estenuante lotta per la scelta del nome da dargli.

Entrò in casa, trovando la signora Hudson intenta a scendere le scale con una borsa della spesa vuota tra le mani.

John sospirò rassegnato.

«Non mi dica che è andata a fare la spesa al posto suo».

La donna sorrise bonaria.

«Sherlock sembrava così concentrato con quel cucciolo... Chissà, forse con una distrazione come quella fornita dal cagnolino, quel giovanotto la smetterà di prendere di mira il mio povero muro con la pistola».

John annuì poco convinto, ma preferì non rendere la loro padrona di casa partecipe dei suoi pensieri.

Salì di sopra, trovando l'amico steso a terra, il mento fra le mani.

Fissava negli occhi il cane, che da parte sua non faceva altro da quando l'avevano acquistato all'allevamento poco fuori Londra, la mattina prima.

«Non avresti dovuto fare _tu_ la spesa, Sherlock?».

L'altro non si mosse, né diede segno di averlo sentito.

John preferì lasciar perdere, risparmiando il fiato.

Si sedette sul divano.

«Allora, che nome vuoi dargli?» disse.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal cane.

«A chi?»

«Al beagle, Sherlock. Come vuoi chiamarlo?».

L'uomo guardò alternativamente il cane e il migliore amico.

«Non potremmo chiamarlo semplicemente "cane"?».

John alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sherlock...»

«Insomma, è stupido! Dargli un nome non avrebbe senso; non dai un nome ad ogni cosa che hai, no? Ha già un nome: si chiama beagle!».

Il medico fissò l'amico, ancora steso a terra.

«Lo sai che a volte mi piacerebbe proprio conoscere _minuto per minuto_ la tua infanzia? Seriamente, dev'essere stato un periodo _affascinante_ da studiare in ambito medico».

Nuovamente, il detective non diede segno di averlo sentito.

«Che ne dici di Osmio?» propose.

Il medico lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

«Stai scherzando, non è vero?».

«Allora Rutenio».

John aprì e chiuse la bocca per qualche istante, senza parole.

«Ci sono!» esclamò improvvisamente Sherlock, balzando in piedi e scatenando un abbaiare terrorizzato da parte del cagnolino.

«Xeno!» proclamò entusiasta all'amico.

John lo guardò.

«Perfetto. Convivo con un idiota. Non che non lo sapessi, prima. Ma ora è evidente. _Non puoi chiamare un cane con il nome di un elemento chimico, Sherlock!_ Santo cielo, non oso pensare a che nomi proporresti se avessi studiato medicina come ho fatto io».

Sherlock si corrucciò nuovamente.

«Proponi tu, allora»

«I cani hanno nomi come Jack, Willy, Charlie...».

L'espressione dell'amico valeva più di mille parole.

« _Non_ chiameremo il nostro cane con uno di quei nomi... _idioti_ »

«Ah, certo. Perché chiamarlo _Iridio_ invece è _idilliaco_ ».

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi.

«Credo dovresti smettere di uscire con Mary. Cominci a diventare _acido_ ».

John scoppiò a ridere incredulo.

«Guarda che Mary non c'entra proprio niente. Sei _tu_ che mi mandi fuori di testa».

Sospirò.

«Avanti, Sherlock. Ragiona. Ci sarà pure un nome che possa essere normale _, e che non sia quello di un elemento chimico,_ no?».

*

Evidentemente no.

John, seduto sulla sua poltrona con la posta fra le mani, guardò Sherlock spostare un giocoso Cripto con il piede.

«Mi chiedo perché mi sia sempre attaccato» borbottò il detective, mettendo i piedi sulla poltrona e studiando il cane alzarsi sulle zampe posteriori scodinzolando, nel vano tentativo di raggiungerlo.

«Perché ti è affezionato. Tu l'hai scelto, quindi lui ti ritiene il suo padrone»

«C'eri anche tu. Anche tu l'hai scelto».

John si finse pensieroso.

«No. Io avevo proposto di prendere un bulldog».

Sherlock lo guardò orripilato, mentre con la mano cercava di tenere lontano il muso dell'animale, intento a mordergli giocoso i piedi nudi.

«Un bulldog! Ma per favore. E poi chiamare una razza di cane "bulldog"! Come si può pretendere che un cane di quel tipo tenga a bada dei tori? A volte fatico davvero a comprendere cosa passi per la testa di certa gente».

«Benvenuto nel club».

L'occhiataccia che Sherlock gli lanciò avrebbe potuto anche essere minacciosa, se l'uomo non fosse stato in pigiama, raggomitolato sulla sua poltrona preferita e con un cucciolo di beagle che puntava a mordergli le dita dei piedi.

«E comunque ti sbagli, John»

«A che proposito, stavolta?».

Il detective non raccolse la provocazione.

«Se davvero mi ritiene il suo padrone, perché tenta di attaccarmi?»

«Perché hai fatto una buona scelta e hai preso un cane intelligente».

«E' anche il _tuo_ cane. Perché non morde anche te?»

«Sta solo giocando...»

«E non potrebbe giocare con i _tuoi_ piedi?».

John alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Da una settimana quella storia si ripeteva tutti i giorni.

«Cripto».

Il cane si voltò, la lingua penzoloni.

«Su, lascia stare S _pock_ ».

Il cane obbedì, abbaiando e sparendo in cucina.

Sherlock sospirò di sollievo.

«Non ti vede come un padrone vero e proprio; solo come un compagno di giochi. Per questo si comporta così, con te».

John si alzò, andandosi a preparare una tazza di caffè.

«Sai?» gli disse il detective, quando fu tornato in salotto.

«Tutto procede come pensavo. Il mio esperimento sul possedere un cane e sui comportamenti che ne derivano sta decisamente avendo successo. Sono pienamente soddisfatto».

John lo guardò, scuotendo il capo rassegnato.

«Sapevo che non potevi aver preso un cane solo per il semplice gusto di averne uno».

Sherlock sorrise entusiasta.

«Beh, ovviamente Cripto comincia a starmi seriamente simpatico, nonostante voglia mordermi ogni volta che mi vede».

John si sedette sul divano, divertito.

«Dato che la pensi così, non ti dispiacerà sapere che Cripto ha appena trovato il modo di arrivare ai tuoi resti di cadaveri» disse tranquillamente.

Sherlock sbiancò, scattando in piedi e correndo in cucina.

John rise come non mai.

Sherlock aveva ragione, in fondo.

L'idea di avere un cane era stata decisamente buona.


End file.
